Pancake/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Broken Routine' "No. 3 is good." A shout spreads throughout the alley. The middle-aged man took the shovel in his hand and tossed it up and down. He threw out a steaming pancake and quickly packed it in a bag and handed it to the customer in front of the stall. The guest took it and turned away. Behind him, there is a longing look. This busy middle-aged man is the owner of the stall and my Master Attendant. The stall we operate is the most famous breakfast spot in the area. However, it is only among the civilians, although only between the civilians. But it's also amazing. Master Attendant has a lovely daughter, Xiaoming Yao Yao. In the eyes of Yao Yao, I am like her brother. The three of us lived very peacefully. Plain, not rich, but also very satisfied. I thought this kind of life could last forever. However... "Who is her parent?" The doctor took his hand off Yao Yao's wrist and looked grave. "I am, I am her father." Master Attendant was a little flustered. He lowered his voice and cautiously opened his mouth. "Yao Yao, she... is she okay?" "The problem is very serious..." "..." Yao Yao is ill, and the situation is quite serious. From the doctor, we learned that the amount of money needed to treat her is huge. We may be reluctant to bear it. I still remember the sympathy in the doctor's eyes when he spoke the word "possibilities". Yes, the daughter of an ordinary street stall owner, who suffers from such a serious disease, will find it difficult to get a dignitary. How could you not be "reluctant"? "It's okay, Master Attendant is an adult." Looking at Master Attendant sitting sadly at home, I crouched down and tried to calm him with a smile. "I'll help you together." That night, I found a few "friends and brothers" who were in the city, and asked them to find some good doctors in the city. As long as there is good medical experience, even the seemingly unreliable charlatans can do it. And I myself also started visiting the doctor's house. Until... "I said, I won't help without money, and my medicine doesn't fall from the sky. " The impatient drunk closed the door, and I was kicked out by the owner of the last hospital. I struggled to get up from the ground, and at this time, the "friends and brothers" just arrived with the results. Looking at the price list they handed over, the figures written in ink were extremely striking. "Thank you. Let's go back first." Looking up, I said to them with a smile. "I'll invite you for dinner." Looking at the shadow of their departure, I grabbed the list in my hand and tightened it uncontrollably. Standing in the same place for a while, I adjusted my mood and looked up at the sky to show a new smile. "Don't be nervous. Nothing can't be solved, can it?" 'II. Finding A Way Out' There is no way to reduce the cost of treatment, only to find ways to make money. Holding Yao Yao's hand, I gently touched her forehead. The little fellow will still be in a coma. I turned my head and smiled at Master Attendant. "Master Attendant, you should manage the stall well first, and I will come up with a solution for the money." Master Attendant sighed and said nothing. He silently walked back to the room. The figure is lonely. At this moment, Yao Yao’s body trembled violently, muttering a few vague words. I clasped her hand and whispered in a soft tone. "Don't be afraid, Brother will save you." Saying goodbye to Master Attendant, I went straight to the entrustment office. I intend to take some commissions to eliminate the Fallen Angels. This is the only way I can think of to getting money quickly. However, there are no loopholes available in this world. Unexpectedly, in the sense of reason, I was chased by the pursuit of Fallen Angels. All the way to the old forest in the mountains. Although I'm a Food Soul, I haven't really fought against Fallen Angels. "Shout... Call... The fights between the little punks can't be compared with the real Fallen Angels. " Under a towering tree, I laughed at myself. It took me a long time to recover. "What should I do next?" "I tried everything I could think of..." I whispered softly, trying to get back on my feet. However, the reality shows ruthlessly that I have no way out. "Aha!" "Woo woo--" Just as my will was depressed, two voices rang in my ears. A man with a wooden knife and green hair on his head descended from the sky with a giant wolf. "Hey?" I broke into other people's hunting. Looking at the scene in front of me, a brand new idea rose in my mind. Fallen Angels I can't. I can hunt beasts! They are equally valuable. "Let me give you something to hunt for." Bamboo Rice patted my chest and said to me confidently. "I will certainly train you to be a qualified hunter." "But this time, it's not much. You have to stop when it's almost done. That's my iron rule." For the purpose of learning, I tried to experiment with Bamboo Rice. I had a meal and I didn’t think that the result was so smooth. Listening to the truth of the matter, I decided to help Bamboo Rice without saying anything. Although accompanied by a strange rule. Perhaps this evaluation is somewhat rude, but he really is a good man. I don't consciously compare him with the "brothers" I met in the market. Bamboo Rice gives me a more pure feeling. This kindness, I will remember it well. 'III. Despair' Although hunting is also a completely unfamiliar field for me, like dealing with Fallen Angels, with the help of Bamboo Rice, the whole process smoothly inspired me to fight. At least, there is still hope. The whole process of learning to hunt lasted for a long time. When I was dragging a cart of wild animals back to the city, the whole week had already passed. I ran back home and reported the news to Master Attendant, and then the two of us began to deal with the sale of the loot. Looking at the hope and vitality in the eyes of Master Attendant, I felt heartfelt joy. But this happiness didn't last long. Perhaps we have offended fate. Ordinary people are twists and turns, and our twists and turns, feel endless. "Why is it this price?" Looking at the buyer in front of me, I waved my fist with some anger. "Are you kidding me?" There are a lot of people coming to buy, but the price that everyone offers is unusually low. At first I thought it was a profiteer. But I didn't notice anything wrong until Zhang Bo, who had the best reputation in town, came to bid. "That's less than a tenth of what it used to be! " "Don't be so angry." Zhang Bo sighed and looked at me with regret and sympathy. "I know about your family. Yao Yao is short of money." "But it's not pitting you. No one is pitting you. There was a surge of animals in the southern city a month ago. At this time of year, the price of animals will drop sharply. Naturally, you didn't know... " "..." What did Zhang Bo say behind me? I couldn't hear it at all. Complex emotions poured into my mind, and I ran back to the mountains again, despite the dissuasion of my Master Attendant. Down, right? Then I'll double the hunting. My whole heart was occupied by such impulses. Until I bumped into Bamboo Rice again. "Big Brother..." Although I didn't get along for a long time, I was moved by him. I became brothers with him before I left. At that moment, the encounter, the impulse to calm down, and the pressure that has accumulated in my heart has been suppressed again, and suddenly burst out. "What should I do, Big Brother?" "I am desperate, Big Brother..." Sitting in an open space, Bamboo Rice kept patting my back and comforting me. "Don't be impulsive. Impulsiveness can't solve problems." "If you can sell ten times as many prey as you hunt, I won't agree with you." "I can think of something else with you, but first you have to be calm." My mood gradually stabilized. "What else... Is there any way?" I cleared my throat and looked at Bamboo Rice for help. "Big Brother, help me." "Let me think..." Bamboo Rice sighed, showing a troubled look. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a sudden female voice. "Bamboo Rice, Bamboo Rice! I came to play with you! Where are you?" The voice is tender and crisp. Followed by a girl with a pair of ponytails jumping out of the jungle. She bounced up and down this way, then suddenly stopped at the sight of me. "Er?" "..." "..." ''' IV. Pawn' "Oh, is that it... Let me help you think about it," Hawthorne Ball pondered for a while, then suddenly said as if she remembered something. "You're so dumb, Bamboo Rice. Couldn't you just let Pancake go to Bamboo Mist?" "Yes!" Bamboo Rice showed a sudden enlightened expression. "Bamboo Mist is rich." "Bamboo Mist?" I am the only one with a confused face. Before I could ask my doubts, I was led by them by running deep into the bamboo forest. After running for a long time, the two talents finally put me down. What I see now is an elegant and atmospheric courtyard. There is a quaint plaque hanging above it - The Bamboo Mist Pawn. "This is it," Hawthorne Ball gasped and said to me happily. "You can try to work here for a high salary." "No... "With eyes fixed on the plaque, a bold idea gradually improved in my mind, and I whispered like a devil. I think I have a better way." "Hey?" The one who received me was Plum Juice, the young man that Hawthorne Ball pulled out of the house, and his glasses were full of bookish air. "I've heard about you," Plum Juice pushed up his glasses. "So do you want to work here?" "With their two guarantees, I can give you an opportunity to assess, but you have to think about it," the young man added in good faith. "Even if the pay is high, it's not an easy task to gain so much money." "No," To their surprise, I gave a negative answer. "I want to treat myself here in exchange for the money." After listening to my answer, Plum Juice froze for a moment, and then he returned, pushed his glasses and frowned tightly. "No... there is no precedent, and..." He didn't finish what he said. Exquisite one-piece glasses, simple style but not simple clothing. A strange man I didn't know when he came here and took the words. "And what do you think you value so much?" The attitude is casual, but there is an obscure dignity between the words. I guessed his identity. The real owner of the Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop. Taking a deep breath, I straightened out the thoughts in my mind, seriously. "Because Bamboo Mist needs me." "If you see Mr. Plum Juice and Hawthorne Ball, they know that Bamboo Mist shouldn't have an unskilled laborer for solely chores. "Even if there are, there are certainly not many such people." "And I can do diplomatic work." "I'm a little confident in communication. After all, I have been in the market all the time." "I am good at speaking, such as now..." Clearly and methodically for the man in front of me - a description of the pros and cons, and finally I looked into his eyes, standing firm. "The most important thing is that your decision can be exchanged for my loyalty, and..." "Save a young life." The man's plain and indifferent face evoked a smile. "Interesting..." "Plum Juice, take him to a room." Once again, I returned to Master Attendant's side, and I had a lot of money in my hand. I knew that the Master Attendant of the original committee had complicated emotions, hesitated for a long time, and his lips squirmed twice. He seem to want to apologize, or thank you. I didn't let him say it. Looking at Yao Yao lying in bed, I whispered. "As long as she's okay." 'V. Pancake' Light Kingdom is a land of great resources, famous mountains and rivers, and countless, beautiful fairylands. Among them, there are many special forces hidden. Deep mountain bamboo forest. Peking Duck and Plum Juice walked in the bamboo forest and whispered. "The situation of the pawn shop has been fairly stable lately. In the internal affairs, there is Miss Yuxiang. I won't go into details with you. As for the exterior, some of our business layout has been very successful recently. The addition of Pancake has really helped us a lot. " Plum Juice sorts out the information in his mind, and considers his words as he gradually reports to Peking Duck. "The new kid?" Peking Duck caressed the duckling in his arms and asked with interest. "Kid? Plum Juice was stunned for a moment and quickly responded, "Yes, after all, we're not familiar with the streets. It's really convenient to have such a face outside." "Well, if so, it's a correct decision to recruit him. " "You... Didn't you think about it at first?" "Who knows?" On the other side, in the towns adjacent to the mountains. In the market, people talk about all kinds of things happening nearby in twos and threes. There is no shortage of gossip and hard-to-tell rumors in the market. However, one is particularly noteworthy. It's not a national event, but it's news that grieves many civilians. The best pancake stall in town has been abandoned. Many people know that the daughter of the stall owner was seriously ill and short of money a while ago, so the news was all puzzling for a while. There are sympathizers, but more often than not, they're not used to having a place for eating breakfast all year round suddenly disappear. Later, there were shops in the city, with signs hanging on them, which had a long history of handicraft for a hundred years. It sold pancakes as always, or the taste of the original stall. As for whether it is a stall or not, people will not think much about it if they sigh for two sentences. Life will soon be filled with new conversations. Later, some people said that this kind of shop was also opened in a very far city, and the shape of a pancake was also seen in it. "Hah, it must be fake." Some passerby laughed. "If it is true, isn't it good? The family selling pancakes are all good people. But who really cares? People just miss it. Missing a middle-aged man and a teenager shouting at the stall. "From the north to the south, don't miss it when you pass by! The savory pancakes are here, sir, do you want one?" Category:Food Soul Story